


Kinktober 2020 Pike/Tilly

by Wians



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians
Summary: A series of kinky Pike/Tilly fics
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly, Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly/others
Comments: 29
Kudos: 24





	1. Pegging

”You liked it, didn’t you?” Sylvia smirks down at him, eyes glittering in the dimmed light, surprisingly predatory despite the slight flush on her cheeks as she gently fingers him.  
Chris can’t help keening slightly as she touches him.

“Yes,” is all he manages with how she’s got two lubed fingers inside his rim, gently circling. He likes this too, more than he thought he would, but his loins are on fire and all he wants is more, the lip biting becomes a strangled moan as she fingers him just right.

“You don’t need me to stop, do you?” There’s a shit eating grin on her lips and she bloody well knows he’s yearning for it. 

He opens his eyes and looks up at her in abject horror, stop? Now? “No, no don’t stop.” 

“Tell me what you need. More prepping?”

“I need you to peg me right now!” he groans out, almost squirming with need, pre-cum smearing on his own stomach.

“Manners, Captain!” she snaps, like a whip crackling down his spine.

He has to wet his dry mouth, and looks up at her from under hooded eyes “I’m sorry, Sir.” 

She leans down to claim his mouth in a demanding kiss, her breasts soft against his torso, sliding her fingers out of him and gently teases the head of the strap on against his rim.  
Inch by inch she pushes in, frustratingly, teasingly slowly, he groans and bucks his hips against her lap, “Syl-”

“Chris,” she growls. It’s surprisingly intimidating, and he feels his cock jump where it’s trapped between them.

“’m sorry, Sir.” 

She slides in and out so slowly, nudging against his prostate, spikes of pleasure curling up his spine. His blood is on fire, but it’s not enough. She snaps her hips suddenly, a sharp thrust that hits him just right, and all he can think is yes, more, please. “This what you wanted?”

“I want you to beg for it,” she purrs and nips his ear.

He gasps, can only think about the feeling of the toy inside of him. Begging is not far away at this point anyway. “Yes, please, Sir, please fuck me.”  
She sets up a pace that tears a moan from his throat, pounding against his prostate with a surprising vigor. Everything fizzles out except for the building need to orgasm, Sylvia’s sounds of pleasure adding to the sparks flying down his spine, and the way his cock strains against the mattress. 

She nips at the sweaty skin of his neck, moaning close to his ear the way she does when she orgasms. The sounds and sensations of her, being so utterly at her mercy pushes him over the edge, too. Not even bothering to try and smother the sound, he cranes back his neck and moans loudly as he comes between their stomachs, bucking up against her. And she continues, riding herself to another orgasm as she coaxes the last drops of cum out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) for very fast beating <3


	2. Breast worship

Day 2. Breast worship

Tilly knows she’s got nice breasts. Yeah, they’re heavy and a pain in the ass sometimes, but she loves how much Chris gets off on them.

And hey, she can’t help but stare at his ass, so it’s only fair that he looks at her breasts upon occasion even when they are on duty. As her boyfriend, he’s entitled. And it pleases her to no end how much he’s into her.

Right now Chris is buried nose deep between said breasts; his stubble brushing against her as he mouths over and kisses the delicate skin just below her nipple, making her sigh in pleasure. He nips gently at her tit, making her squirm with delight, edging between pain and pleasure.

He’s lying halfway across her, the two longest fingers of his right hands are busy vigorously fingering her, moving in quick, thrusting motions, smeared with lube and her own wetness. Her legs are spread wide, shaking slightly, hips bucking up every so often. 

While he’s fingering her, his thumb teases her clit, circling, stroking.

“Chris,” she manages, carting her hands through his thick, grey hair, and as far down his board, muscled back as she can reach. From the way he’s lying, she’s got a really great view of his back and his spectacular ass. The ass she rode till he was all but screaming last night.

The thought sends another spark of lust through her, and she keens up against him, wanting more.

Chris moves up to kiss her, deep and demanding, their tongues slide together for a moment. Then he buries his face in her tits again, licking, kissing and nipping his way down from breastbone to nipple, his lips a warm and soft contrast to the abrasiveness of his beard. His breath is hot when he gently blows on her nipple, and she moans when he follows up by a board, wet lick of his tongue.

She really, really loves how much he’s into her breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) for very fast beating <3


	3. Sleepy sex

They’re both tired. Sylvia is just back from briefing Command on her five-month tour in the boonies on the Archer. Chris has had a trying week teaching at the academy; he’s dealing with an unusual high pain level, his nerves withering and muscles cramping, making moving around in his wheelchair, and even speaking, more difficult.

He manages with an adjustment to his medications, but he’s bone-tired at the end of every single day, and in bed by eight at the latest. On Friday, he has to call in quits at go home at four, not having the energy for much else but a long soak in the tub and a hot meal, before he maneuvers himself into bed.

After dinner, Sylvia joins him, curling up close to him, head on his chest, her hand lazily stroking his stomach.

It’s been so damn long since they’ve last touched each other, that even if he’s tired to the bone, and the dull ache is still rolling through his body, he’s still awake enough to appreciate it; keenly aware of the heat coming from her body, and the way her curves are pressed against him; the soft swell of her breasts to his torso, and her body following his down to where the sensation dulls around his hips.

The way she’s touching him is edging between innocent and suggestive, and he can feel the smile against his skin.

The pain takes a back-seat to the warm arousal building inside him. He’s surprised he’s not too tired to get an erection, but it’s firming up when she fondles him through his sweatpants; making him exhale sharply.

Lazily, she stretches up to kiss him.

He reaches for her, pulls her closer, one hand gently fondling her breast under her loose shirt as she crawls atop of him. 

“This okay? Does it hurt?”

“No, ’s fine. Stay.” He strokes his fingers through her hair and continues down her back, revelling in the way she moves, pressing her hips against his.

She moves briefly to help him pulls his sweatpants and briefs down, and take off her own shirt and pants.

There’s still little feeling in his thighs, and the press on his hips feels dulled, but his cock is at half-mast when she spreads her legs and rubs her labia against it; already slick with arousal.

Chris groans deep in his throat, after ten years of worrying, of being scared of the point where he’ll be cut off from physical contact, he is still so grateful he gets to feel her touches, gets to hear her sounds of pleasure, feel her lips on his, smell her shampoo. That he can talk to her, make love to her. He might be scarred, bound to a wheelchair and in need of daily medication, but his life is not the horrible, longing isolation he’d dreaded.

Even if he still has nightmares.

But now, his mind is occupied by Sylvia, the way she moves on top of him, slowly guiding his cock inside of her, gently rocking back so that he’s buried deep. There is nothing but the feeling of her on top of him, around him.

His hands are shaking slightly from fatigue, but he pulls her even closer, determined to touch every inch of her, caress her back and stroke her ass, worming his fingers in to touch between the wet folds of her labia, caressing her clit, making her moan.

They take it slowly, drawing out the pleasure, enjoying each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/works) for betaing!


	4. Gagging

Chris looks down at Sylvia kneeling between his spread legs. He’s sitting in his wheelchair, fully dressed apart from his open fly, the sensation of urgency that comes from both of them being dressed adding to the pleasure. 

Sending him a look from under her lashes, she gently licks the tip of his cock which is already full and red. She’s holding the base firmly in one hand, as she slowly moves her soft lips down.

Her cheeks are flush with arousal. She’s unzipped her uniform shirt, and her cleavage is visible above her top as she moves. Her gaze is fixed on his, a pleased, filthy look in her eyes, that sends thrills of arousal through him.

Chris feels himself throb as she takes him further into the wet heat of her mouth. His knuckles are turning white with how hard he’s gripping the armrests, arousal pumping through him. He wants to thrust up and bury himself in her, but he’s held back by her hands on his thighs.

Instead he lets out a low moan as her tongue flicks over the hard flesh, her head moving up and down, her breath ticking his groin. She moans around his cock as she sinks down further, the sound travelling through his sensitive skin and nerves, and he moans again, breathing hard, the need to orgasm building. She’s never taken him this far in before. He lets go of the armchair with one hand and instead curls his fingers in her thick hair, not pressing down, but loving the way she takes charge.

Suddenly she makes a choked sound. Instinctively he lets go, his hand on the chair’s break to move away. His voice comes out breathless, “Syl… you ok?” he asks, worried, caressing her scalp to try and soothe.

Sylvia sits back on her heels and clears her throat, but then she grins up at him, taking his hand and preventing him from moving. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. It’s alright.” Letting go of his hand, she leans in again and licks his glistering cock from balls to tip, and before he can say anything else, she swallows him down again.

Chris is hesitant for a moment, caught between need and concern. However, when she begins moving again, bobbing up and down at a punishing pace, every rational thought is gone from his head and all he can think about is her wet mouth around his straining cock, the warm slide of saliva and pre cum. His balls tighten and he grips his armrests again, bracing himself.

It isn’t long before he’s moaning loudly, head thrown back against the backrest, the pleasure almost unbearable as he shoots off deep inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you again [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/works) for betaing!


	5. Double penetration

Chris is on his knees on the large bed in his quarters, flush with arousal, cock red and hard against his stomach. Una sits right behind him, the dildo she’s got strapped on pressing into his lower back, and she’s buried two fingers deep in his ass.

In front of him Sylvia is also kneeling, wearing a strap-on of her own, gently pumping his cock.

Una curls her finger just so inside of him and licks the shell of his ear, sending sparks of pleasure through him. “Fuck, you’re already so needy for this, aren’t you?”

He exhales sharply and is about to speak when Sylvia kisses him again. “We’ll take care of you.” She squeezes his balls just shy of being painful, and it makes his cock jump. “We’ll take care of you really well.” A few drops of pre-cum ooze from his tip, and Sylvia smears it over the head and down the shaft with her hand.

His senses are completely overwhelmed with them; Una’s fingers in his ass, Sylvia’s hands on his cock, their lips all over his skin, and it is so easy to submit himself to them, to let them do whatever they want with him.

Chris sits back against her hand, craving more, biting back on a moan when she pulls slightly out. “Una, please.”

“You think you’re ready to be fucked?”

“Yes! Damnit-ah”

“I could make you ask nicer,” she says, pushing two fingers back into him and brushing his prostate so that a zing of arousal makes him whimper with need. “But I think you’ve earned it.” She pulls out again and reclines against a pileup of pillows. She pauses for a moment to reach for the disinfectant on the nightstand to use on her hand. Then she guides him, hands on his hips, till the tip of her strap-on is aligned with his hole.

Sylvia pulls back to give them a little room while they rearrange themselves, her hands roaming her own body, squeezing her breasts, and his eyes are transfixed with the movements.

The amount of lube and prep make it easy for him to slide Una’s dildo all the way in. And fuck him it feels amazing. It’s not long until he’s flush with Una’s hips, rocking back and forward, exhaling sharply when the dildo brushes his prostate.

Una holds on to him and moves under him slowly, sending more sparks of pleasure through him. She grins and reaches to grab his cock, squeezing. “Oh we aren’t done yet. Sylvia, come and slide in beside me.”

It feels really fucking tight already, but the thought alone is enough to make him shiver in anticipation. His cock losses none of its interest as Sylvia crawls on top of him and kisses him for a moment, her dildo rubbing along Chris’ cock.

The stretch is unbelievable and bordering on painful as Sylvia gently slides in next to Una, but Una has prepped him very well, and the slight discomfort is quickly replaced by lust pumping through his veins. “Oh fuck, please, this, move both of you,” he barely manages.

Una chuckles, and thrusts up as well as she’s able with him on top, Sylvia follows suit, and Chris loses the ability to focus on anything else. All he can think about are the two cocks up his ass, the fullness, the way they’re pressing against his prostate, pounding his ass and sending intense pleasure through his system. Beneath him, Una offers a mix of praise and filthy words, while Sylvia lavishes his mouth and neck with kisses, licks and nips.

He knows he’s being loud, and he doesn’t give a fuck. He comes whimpering and begging and cussing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) beating <3


	6. Shibari

Sylvia shakes with a barely held-back urge to orgasm, her moans muffled by the gag pressing into her mouth. She’s on her side, arms enclosed in tight latex gloves and tired together over her head with a cuff linked to the headboard. Her legs are equally clad in leather and tied together with a belt at her thighs and ankles. She’s wearing a black lacy body suit that leaves most of her breasts exposed.

Chris is just behind her, his erection pressing up against her ass, the fingers of his right hand caressing between the wet folds of her sex.

“You don’t get to come again,” he says sternly, “not before I’ve fucked you. That is an order.”

She whines around the gag, trying desperately to hold back as he caresses her clit, his hips gently thrusting behind her, pressing his cock firmer against her ass cheeks. His harsh tone, and his nips and kisses to her neck don't make it easier.

He pushed against her just a little harder, licks her ear, “Am I clear?”

She nods vigorously, another wave of pleasure shooting through her as his nible finger teases her clit. She is so damn close, but she can’t give in, not yet. Taking a deep breath, she brings herself back from the edge.

“Good,” Chris removes his fingers, gets up to his knees on the bed and turns her for a deep, demanding kiss. She loves it when he manhandles her while he doms her. He smiles down at her, gaze raking over her body. The turned on look on his face and the anticipation of being fucked hard and rough is enough that she almost squirms on the bed. But she promised to be good.

Chris runs his hand from her hip up to the belt tying her thighs together and unties it. She willingly spreads her legs as far as the ankle ties let her, and he runs a finger up her thigh again, and brushes against the damp hairs on her groin. “You look so good like this.”

She loves the way his cheeks flush and his voice deepens at the sight, loves to see him hard and needing, craving her.

Chris pulls back and manoeuvres in-between her bound ankles so they are resting on his ass. Lining up his cock, he takes her in one fluid but slow motion. Making her groan and cant up her hips, needy and ready for more.

Making sure she’s comfortable, he sets a truly punishing pace, pounding into her, deep and hard, and she is soon lost to the bliss. Especially when he can’t hold back his own loud moans. She thrusts up against him, bending backwards, getting him as deep as possible, loving the way he possesses her.

He comes groaning into her lips, body shaking and hips still thrusting, and she bites hard down on her gag, really straining not to come. 

Breathless, he kisses her neck and bucks his hips against her, “come for me.”

Finally she lets loose and comes whimpering and shaking, her third orgasm of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) for beating <3


	7. Dirty talk

“I want you so much,” Chris says, running a hand up Sylvia’s thigh.

She’s straddling him in his wheelchair. It’s a bit of a challenge, but after two years, they’ve found the best position. It gives her so much opportunity to caress his naked chest through the opened tunic, and run her hands over his board shoulders, appreciating the way he fills out the uniform.

In turn, he can fondle her ass with one hand, while he caresses the bare skin under her top with the other, gentle fingers caressing her breasts. He draws circles around one of her nipples before pulling her closer into a deep kiss.

“Do you know how fuckable you are in that uniform?”

“What do you want to do with me?” she asks in return, nipping at his lip.

“Mmh,” he hums, mouth moving over her cheek to her jaw, “how about I fuck you over your own desk? Show you where your place is?”

Even if that is now physically impossible for him, the suggestion still sends a thrill through her. “That’s what you’ve been thinking about today? Me moaning your name as you fuck me?” while speaking, she opens his fly and fondles his already hard cock, “or do you want to shove yourself into my mouth, see my lips around you?”

He groans, and she can feel him pulse in her hand. She pumps him a few times, before she makes a decision.

Sylvia rises, startling him momentarily, but his surprised expression morphs into a grin when she resolutely throws off shirt, pants and underwear before crawling back atop him.

She doesn’t have to ask before his strong hands are back, sliding up her thigh, two fingers stimulating her, the other hand continuing up to fondle her breasts and caress her nipple. She groans and hangs on for dear life, already wet and needy. “Chris…”

“I love how much you want me...”

It doesn’t take long before she’s aroused enough to guide the tip of his cock inside of her, kissing him deeply as she sinks down on him, feeling him shake with arousal under her, the fabric of his uniform trousers chafing the underside of her thighs.

But she doesn’t care, she rides him hard and fast, holding on to his shoulders.

She buries him deep with every thrust, wanting more, moaning when he caresses her clit, and into his desperate kisses, the need to orgasm building.


	8. Spit Roasting

Chris is looking exceptionally sexy in a pair of tight, black lacy panties that stretches over his hip-bones and clings to his cock. He’s flat on his back, his half-hard cock tenting the thin lace as Sylvia runs her hands up his thighs, and kiss him. She runs her lips all the way down his slightly furry chest until she reaches his groin, and mouths at his cock through the lace.

Sylvia pulls down the frilly lace and licks him root to tip, making him full-on moan and buck his hips.

Phil is settling on his knees just behind her. 

“Fuck you look like this, Chris. Already so needy for more.”

Chris is about to say something, but is interrupted when Sylvia swallows him down and starts sucking, to a stifled moan from Chris.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get to come too, Sylvia,” Phil continues, his long fingers stroking her hips as she spreads her legs to give him better access. The sight of Phil and Chris each in a pair of lacy panties already has arousal simmering in her groin. When Phil’s cool, lubed-up finger brushes against her clit, she groans around her mouthful, sparks of lust going through her body. She leans back towards him, wanting more, and Chris’ cock almost falls out of her mouth.

“No not yet,” Phil says, withdrawing slightly, “when he’s hard and straining and close, I’m going to fuck you through the mattress as you finish him. But not before”

It’s been a surprise to find out just how filthy the otherwise very eloquent doctor gets when he’s turned on. And how kinky he is. A very, very good surprise.

And he is turned on; the deeper tone of his voice would be enough of a giveaway, but he’s sitting close enough that his sizeable hard cock presses against her ass-cheek as she leans back.

She returns her attention to Chris, taking him in deeper and feeling his cock pulse in her mouth, flicking her tongue against the shaft. His breathing becomes harder and more strained.

Meanwhile, Phil’s fingers are back on her. His touches to her clit more firm, and she has to strain not to squirm, openly moaning around Chris’ cock, which she knows turns him on even more.

Phil shifts behind her, the other hand coming up to caress her breast. She can feel him lean slightly on her back as he brushes her nipple, and she leans into his hand, wanting more.

A couple of minutes pass like this, they’re all turning each other on in an amazing circle of touches and moans of pleasure. Then Chris tightens his fingers in her hair almost to the point of pain. 

“Syl, yes, please, ah-”

Sylvia hums around him, turning her head slightly for another angle, and spreads her legs as wide as they go when Phil pushes two lubed fingers inside of her, thrusting slowly.

“Come on, Phil… fuck her, let me watch you,” Chris says, his voice hoarse. “Please..” 

“I love the sight of you begging for it,” Phil says, voice deep and clearly affected.

Sylvia is more than ready too; dripping onto Phil’s fingers, and she agrees wholeheartedly. Leaning up again, Phil shifts around a bit, and finally, the tip of his cock is lined up against her entrance.

Impatient and craving, Sylvia leans back on him, loving the sensation of being filled as he slowly slides in until his hips are flush against hers. He braces himself against her hips and pulls himself slowly in and out a few times.

She moans as sparks flies before her eyes, intense pleasure rolling through her. All she wants is more. She can’t say anything with her mouth full, but she whines and thrusts back, making her needs clear.

Finally, Phil sets a fast pace, and she loves the breathy groans coming from him, loves being stuffed at both ends. She bobs her head up and down faster, feeling Chris tense underneath her.

Chris moans above her, spurring both her and Phil on. It’s Chris who gets close to the edge first, and he squirms on the bed, several “oh fuck,” “yes,” and “please,” falling from his lips before he shudders and shoots off into her mouth. She swallows, and continues sucking and licking even when his cock goes flaccid. She loves the way he’s reduced to moaning and single syllables.

Phil’s fingers are back on her clit, caressing, altering between soft and hard, while he hits her g-spot square on with every thrust, soon sending her over, and she moans and shivers as he fucks her through her orgasm.

Finally, Phil finishes, thrusting a few more times before he buries himself deep inside of her, shooting off, his whole body trembling with the force of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/works) for betaing!


	9. Spanking

Sylvia makes a point of having sex with Chris in his wheelchair. Even if he doesn’t say so outright, she knows how much it helps that she is still obviously sexually attracted to him; because he’s still not yet entirely able to convince himself that sex is within his abilities. 

But is it ever; She still enjoys the way he kisses her, the way he strokes her naked skin, the pleasure it gives her to ride his cock, straddling him in the chair, nails raking through the hairs on his chest, her mouth nipping at his jaw and neck and lip while she moves, listening to his moans, feeling him deep inside her, hitting just the perfect spot.

She loves the way his nimble fingers work her clit, the spark of lust rolling through her until she’s hanging on to his shoulders, moaning and shaking with need. 

She loves that he’s still ear-shatteringly loud when she sucks him off, the way he begs her to continue, until she brings him to a shaking, breathless orgasm. She loves how they can still give each other pleasure.

Before the accident, she loved it when he bent her over his desk and spanked her until her ass cheeks were warm and red, and she was humping the desk, begging him to fuck her. Now that that is impossible, she instead places himself in his lap either in his chair, or while he’s popped up against the headboard on the bed. 

She loves presenting herself to his punishment, letting him be so completely in control of her. He knows just how to hit her, altering between harder and softer blows, while his hard cock digs into her side, and her own folds are moist, arousal pumping through the little bundle of nerves.


	10. Frottage

It’s a very early morning, but out of habit, both Sylvia and Chris are awake. They’re also both off for today, so neither of them feels like getting out of bed. Instead, Chris has turned on his side, with a bit of difficulty because of his paralysed legs, so that he can spoon Sylvia from behind.

She’s dozing, only clad in panties and a top, and her body is warm under the covers. He woke up from a heated dream, and the tent in his pants is not just morning wood. She sighs in pleasure as he kisses her neck.

Chris strokes a hand down her side, and she turns halfway, her butt gently pressing against his groin as he continues his stroke down her thigh.

Sylvia chuckles and thrust gently backwards, and desire rolls through him, making him groan slightly. The next thrust against his groin is harder, her ass rubbing his cock, and the desire sparks up and down his cock, his balls tightening slightly.

Eyes still closed, Sylvia turns her head. Chris leans in to kiss her, groaning when she nips playfully at his bottom lip.

In return, he teasingly strokes up her inner thigh, tracing shapes at her hip, teasing the edge of her panties.

Sylvia looks up at him, a glint in her eyes as she spreads her legs, rubbing against his groin, clearly wanting more.

Chris drops his head down to kiss at her neck, teasing her sex on top of her panties.

Sylvia turns, pushes him flat on his back and rolls on top of him. Her breasts press against his chest, her mouth over his.

He loves mornings when they have time to lie in bed, and to slowly turn each other on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) for beating


	11. Weight gain

As shocking as the extent of his post-accident disabilities has been for Chris, waking up and seeing how much the first few months affected Sylvia was brutal.

One of the clearest signs was her weight loss; it was noticeable when he first woke up in the hospital; she’d become hollow-cheeked and looked like she’d lost several stones. It wasn’t a healthy sign, and it hurt to think about how she’d suffered.

It wasn’t just the weight; during the following months, her smiles were not as happy as before, the look in her eyes much more serious, and the small frown between her brows seemed to be permanent.

She’s never once complained about having to adjust, to help him with tasks that are burdensome or mundane, or downright undignified. 

His hates how much of their life has become about adjusting to his paralysis. And how it has affected her mentally.

But he also knew there was only one thing he could really do about it; to bust his ass off getting better; fight to adjust, and not giving up no matter how much his depression made him want to.

And now, as she’s sitting beside him on the couch, reading a paper book, he notices how much healthier she looks; rounder cheeks are just a part of it; she laughs more, she sleeps better, she sits more relaxedly.

There are still days where the future seems grim, but they are fewer and fewer.

Right now, at the end of a good week teaching at the academy, as they’re sitting on the sofa together, he’s happy.

She looks up and notices the way he’s watching her. With a relaxed smile, she reaches out and strokes his hand. “You seem preoccupied, what are you thinking about?” 

Previously, her words would come with concern, worry that he was in too much pain, or that his depression was spiraling again, but not today.

“Just life,” he smiles and squeezes her hand.

“Mhm?” she leans in towards him. Her body is a solid, warm presence at his side, and he can smell her shampoo. As she moves closer, her hand comes down to stroke his thigh, “Life, huh? Can you narrow it down a little?”

“That it’s good,” he says simply.

She pulls back to look him in the eye, “You mean that now, don’t you?”

“Yeah I do,” he smiles, “I certainly do.”

She grins and leans in to kiss him, scooting closer and pressing her warm body against his, braced with a hand on his thigh. A small thrill of desire goes through him as their tongues brush, and he exhales heavily, putting his arms around her, one of his hands venturing down to her ass.

“Something tells me you’ve got ideas to make life even better right now?” she says into his ear, wriggling her butt against his hand, and he laughs.

They’ve not been this casual about sex since before his accident, either. And even if he still needs medication to sustain an erection, that part hardly matters anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) for beating


	12. Foursome

Chris has placed himself flat on his back on the large bed, completely naked, his right hand lightly fondling his erection.

Sylvia is on her knees just above his head, appreciating the view of Chris’ long, lean form, and the way his strong fingers are wrapped around his own cock. Arousal is simmering low in her belly, and she’s already moist. She moves to bend down and kiss Chris, just as Phil climbs on to the bed, the mattress dipping slightly as he settles between Chris’ legs.

Una stands on the floor, wearing a strap-on dildo, and an appreciative expression. “That’s it, Chris, stop touching yourself, and let Phil show you how good he is at sucking cock,” she orders, running a hand over Phil’s ass. “Meanwhile, I’ll prep you well, don’t you worry.”

Sylvia watches as Chris removes his hand obediently while Phil grins up at Chris, and then licks him root to tip, and promptly swallows him down. Seeing Phil with his mouth full of Chris’ cock is sexy as hell, and the arousal builds between Sylvia’s legs.

Impatient, Sylvia climbs a little further down until her knees are on each side of Chris’ shoulders, in the perfect position for him to run his tongue along her folds. His hand comes up to fondle her right breast as his tongue teases her, not yet touching her clit.

Phil is bobbing his head up and down, filthy sounds emerging from where he is sucking at Chris cock, and Chris is already breathing hard, moving between them, his small groans travelling up between Sylvia’s legs, adding to her own pleasure.

Down at the foot of the bed, Una is stroking Phil’s back, and Sylvia knows she’s busy fingering him open with her other hand.

Chris brings Sylvia’s attention back to him by tweaking her nipple slightly, making her yelp in a mix of pleasure and pain, and cant her hips downwards, wanting more. “Chris,” she groans as his soft, warm tongue finally finds her clit, spreading out over the small bundle of nerves.

Una grins at her and moves her fingers in a way that makes Phil shake slightly and thrust back onto her.

Chris licks at her clit, flicking his tongue in a way that has her quickly shaking and trembling with the need to come. The filthy sounds, all of them turning each other on, the sight of the others’ bodies, the wet, warm pressure on her clit soon sends her over the edge for the night’s first orgasm.

A few minutes later, when Una settles herself behind Phil and gently but firmly penetrates him, making him moan around Chris’ cock, and Chris in turn moans into Sylvia’s clit, she’s flying high on arousal and endorphins again.

This foursome might’ve been the best idea she’s ever had, she thinks as stars burst before her eyes with the force of another orgasm, Chris’ loud moans and hip thrusts a clear sign that he’s come under Phil’s talented mouth too. She knows Una and Phil will soon follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) for beating


	13. Toys

“Plea-’ Sylvia gasps, exhaling sharply in pleasure, trying to move despite her binds, trying to get the vibrating dildo inside her to brush against her g-spot again. 

She’s on the bed, hands, and legs tied together, naked, and with her favorite dildo buried in her, the lube and her wetness making for a perfect, smooth slide.

Chris is sitting on the chair a few meters away, pretending to work, while he occasionally presses the buttons of the remote control in his hand. He’s also trying to look unaffected, but she can easily see it when he has to adjust his seating position or the way he’s breaths are heavier than usual.

“Hold still!” Chris orders, looking up from his work when the sheets rustle with her movements. 

She bites her lip and does as ordered, her body shaking, and her clit pulsing with the need to be touched. But she can’t, she has to do as she’s told. As much as she loves to dominate Chris, she loves it too, when he’s in control of her pleasure. 

Chris stands, striding towards her, the look on his face the same as when he’s taking charge on the bridge; gaze raking over her naked form. 

That look would be enough to get her wet even without the toy teasing her g-spot. As it is, it nearly sends her over the edge. 

Chris raises the controller and smiles sardonically at her, “you think you’ve earned an orgasm yet, Ensign?”

“Yes, Captain, sir!” she gasps out, “Please.”

“I don’t know, I like the way you are now,” he says, running a hand up her thigh, and she moans when he brushes her folds. “So desperate.. maybe I should pull the dildo out and just fuck you myself, how’d you like that?”

“Yes, sir… Whatever you want, I am yours,” she manages. 

“Mmmh, that’s right, Ensign.” Then he turns up the vibrations to the maximum settings. It’s sudden and unexpected, and it has her flying high, trembling with the force of her orgasm in a matter of moments.


	14. Cock-warming

“I am sorry, Sir,” Sylvia says, trying to sound sincerely contrite when she’s already buzzing with expectant arousal.

Chris is sitting behind his desk, his expression that of a stern Captain about to lecture a subordinate. What gives him away is the look in his eyes, his gaze raking over the tight ‘uniform’ dress she’s wearing: she’d never actually leave their quarters in this getup, it hides nothing of her form, and it’s nice for having a good time in. Especially since Chris’ eyes are glued to her body, and she can practically see his blood running south.

“That’s not good enough!” Chris intones. “Get over here, on your knees.”

His voice is hard and demanding, but she can see how into her he is, and it’s such a thrill.

She struts over to Chris as he pushes the chair out from the desk, and she kneels down between his legs. Looking pointedly at his crotch and then up into his eyes from her position, she leans in a bit. 

“How can I make up for my mistakes, Sir?”

“It’s cold, you can start with warming my cock, ensign,” Chris says.

She leans in and run her mouth over his clothed cock, appreciating his sharp intake of breath, before opening his pants and taking his already half-hard cock into her mouth. She knows this evening is far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/works) for betaing!


	15. Deep-throating

Chris moans above her, slumped back against the headrest of the bed, composure completely lost, hair dishevelled, ears red and chest heaving. He is fisting the sheets, body trembling with need under her.

Sylvia flicks her tongue over the hard flesh of his cock, and sucks him in deeper, her nose all the way down in his pubic hairs. She’s on her knees in front of him, but she’s the one controlling his pleasure, the one reducing him to a complete mess.

Chris’ cock pulses in her mouth as she pulls back so far, she almost lets him go, then swallows him down again in a fast motion. She can feel him all the way down in her throat, and she loves the feeling of him in her mouth,

“Sy- Sylvia, please,” he groans.

She loves it when he’s reduced to begging, she knows the expression on his face; brows knit and jaw slack in pleasure, he looks so damn sexy.

She continues, flicking her tongue and moving her head until he comes, loudly moaning and thrusting into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/works) for betaing!


	16. Collaring

The collar is heavy around Sylvia’s neck, the ring hanging from it resting just above her collar bone. It’s all beneath her uniform, along with the lacy panties and the high stockings she’s wearing. But she feels the weight and tightness of the leather strap all day, along with the silky slide of her panties.

She loves wearing the collar on duty, properly dressed as the Starfleet officer she is, but wearing the tangible proof that she belongs to Chris. They don’t play the game every day, but it’s always something special when they do.

The best part of it are Chris’ eyes on her all day. The way his gaze lingers just a little longer during the morning briefing, the way he eyes her subtly when she’s at her station on the bridge. The way he adjusts his position in the chair; gaze raking over her body, lingering on her ass and her chest for just a moment when she bends over her console.

She’s buzzing and itching already by noon. Imagining his strong hands all over her body, his tongue sliding over hers, or licking her nipples, or lapping at her wet folds. His cock buried deep inside of her.

She’s sure he’s imagining similar things, far too stoic and self-discipline to let anyone notice. But she knows it when he winks at her from across the bridge, and a current of desire shoots through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/works) for betaing!


	17. Wax play

“You alright?” Sylvia asks. 

She’s on her knees next to Chris’ prone form on the bed. The bowl with the burning soy candle is on the night stand as she cleans her hands of the massage oil that she’s meticulously applied. She then strokes along his thigh, and drums her fingers lightly over his cock, making him twitch with the contact. 

“Think you can take the wax?”

“Yeah, I’m good, more than good.” Chris is lying on a sheet, stretched out naked, his skin shaved and covered in a thin layer of oil. Her gentle strokes and teasing movements were enough to get him hard; his cock is full and red against his stomach. He looks up at her with a grin, and a surge of expectant arousal goes through him, his cock twitches. 

“Do your worst.”

Sylvia bends down to kiss him, careful to not let the bowl spill over, and nips at his lip. She straightens up, and then slowly tips the bowl and lets the first drops of hot wax dribble down his sternum. The wax is hot, and the sensation sends a pang of pain and a shiver through him, making him exhale sharply in pleasure.

Chris closes his eyes and groans as the hot wax gently drips around his nipple in a circle, the pain and pleasure mixing, and his cock is soon leaking against his stomach.

It’s not long until he’s withering and squirming and moaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/works) for betaing!


	18. Underwear

On the desk in Chris’ ready room, Sylvia is leaning back with her hands on the table, and her legs spread.

Sitting in his chair, Chris is running his hand up along her thigh, fingers lightly brushing her naked skin, leaving small buzzes of excitement in their wake. She’s already warm and turned on.

Walking in wearing her uniform skirt and sitting on his desk has worked perfectly in distracting him from work, Sylvia thinks happily, as Chris’ nimble fingers play just at the edge of her groin. His eyes are still fixed on her face, his hand exploring underneath her skirt.

Sylvia exhales in pleasure when Chris’ fingers brush along naked skin, and he looks at her with a surprised expression, and then smiles, clearly turned on.

“I want nothing between me and your hand,” Sylvia says, squirming a bit on the table, wanting him to move his fingers.

“You’ve been going commando for me?”

She has just dropped her panties before walking up here and they both know that. But she knows the thought is a turn-on for Chris, and she winks at him, “Yeah, making it easier for you to touch.”

“Mhh, that’s true,” Chris hums, finally running a finger along her moist folds, caressing the fine hairs there. She moans softly.

“I’ve been so needy for you all day,” she says, moving her hips towards his finger, spreading her legs further.

Spreading her wetness around a little, Chris rubs along her clit, applying the perfect pressure to make her squirm and hitch her breath, pleasure blossoming inside of her. She leans back onto her elbows, giving him better access, and moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) for beating


	19. Hair-Pulling

Sylvia’s legs are spread wide, her knees shaking, and she’s breathing hard, small moans escaping every so often. Chris meretriciously caresses her clit, changing pressure and movements. Two fingers of his other hand are buried inside of her, moving in and out.

“Chris…” she moans, she’s already come twice, hands gripping the mattress, while her body trembled with delight, and she’s close again, but she needs him inside of her. “Please…”

Chris removes his hands from her, to support himself as he moves up her body, kissing her groin, stomach and breasts on the way up until he finally reaches her mouth.

Sylvia pulls him closer, deepens the kiss, while angling her hips so that he can slide inside of her. Pleasure ripples through her as his cock brushes her g-spot, and he groans and pants hard into her kiss, his pleasure intensifying her own.

He thrust into her, deep and hard, nipping at the sensitive skin of her ear, and she moves her hips up against him. She caresses his scalp with one hand, then grabs a handful of his hair, pulling first gently and then harder when he bucks into her and moans louder.

“Fuck, yes, Sylvia…”

She continues one of her hands in his hair, the other down his back, and her ankles locked in the air behind his ass, leaning back on a loud moan as he fucks into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) for beating


	20. Biting

Sylvia flattens her tongue against Chris’ cock, licking him from root to tip. She enjoys the way he shivers in delight under her, his breath heavy. Lying on his back, head on his pillow, Chris looks down at her between his legs, and she sends him a grin and licks him again, making him groan. She swallows him down and hollows her cheeks, tasting the firm flesh and the tang of pre cum. Chris’ legs tenses up, and he inhales sharply as she continues, ignoring the way her own groin is flaming with desire, her clit yearning to be touched. 

Chris’ fingers come up to massage her scalp, and he pulls her hair slightly, but doesn’t try to control her head. Instead, she’s in control of the blowjob, and of his pleasure. 

When she’s gotten him well worked up; the room filled with the sound of him squirming against the sheets, of his moans and his sharp breathing and mumbled pleads, she lets go of him to kiss around his groin, his straining cock bumping against her cheek. 

She looks up at him, and sees his yearning expression, but even then he doesn’t speak up, makes no demands. A surge of arousal goes through her at the way he leave it all up to her, the way she can do anything to him. She kisses the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and then bites gently down, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make him feel it.

Chris tightens up slightly, but before Sylvia can look up and ask if it’s okay, he groans out; “Fuck, yes.. do it again.”

Sylvia complies, licking the spot she just bit, and moving a few centimetres inwards towards his groin, biting him again, enjoying the moan coming from him. She does that a few more times, soothing each bite with a lick of her tongue, until his groin and inner thighs are littered with bite marks, and he’s squirming on the bed.

“Syl..” he all but whimpers, “Please…”

She takes pity; swallows his straining cock down again and sucks hard and fast, her head bopping up and down, until his body jerks as he comes in her mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

Placeholding chapter


	22. Mirror sex (with face sitting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) Happy Birthday <3This fic is for you, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for the friendship, the fangirling and the zooms!
> 
> Thank you [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/works) for the betaing.

“A mirror?” Chris asks when he steps through the door of their bedroom.

Sylvia’s been waiting for him on the bed, dressed in trousers and tank-top, reading a book. When he enters their shared quarters, she places the book to the side, and stands up to greet him.

With their separate duties, their sex is often scheduled. It’s been a little hard making it work, and sometimes it’s just not happening despite their plans. But after they’ve learned to accept that, scheduling sex adds an element of building excitement. Sylvia often gets off duty first, and she’s usually waiting either in the bedroom or on the couch, in various states of undress. Today, she’s added a mirror at the end of the bed.

“Yeah...” she walks over to kiss him, an arm around his waist. “I want to watch us when while we have sex.” She’s all about experimenting in bed. At first they discovered she was much kinkier than him, (which didn’t completely surprised her) but to her delight, Chris has been more than willing to experiment with her.

Chris puts both of his arms around her and deepens the kiss, tongues touching, and she can feel the heat from his body through his uniform, his muscles shifting as he pulls her closer. She runs a hand down to fondle his ass, feeling his budding hand-on when their groins press close together.

“Something you’ve tried before?” he asks.

“Only by myself, once.” She gently bites his bottom lip. Frankly she’s been turned on the last 20 minutes, and can’t wait to get started. 

“That so?” He strokes down her flanks and brushes her ass, then he swiftly kneels down before her, kissing her thighs through the fabric, and nosing her groin. He looks up at her and grins filthily. “This how you want me today?”

Seeing Chris submit to her sends a wave of warm arousal through her body, her panties are already wet. He’s asking her if that is what she wants, but she knows it’s what he really craves. She’d not expected them to play tonight, but she groans softly as he presses against her inner thigh, his warm mouth against her. 

“Yeah,” she exhales. She runs a hand through Chris’ hair, spreading her knees ever so slightly as he continues to mouth at her. “For now, I think you’ve got too much clothes on, though,” she says.

Sylvia takes a step back, and Chris stands up and removes his uniform jacket and trousers, the boots left at the entrance to his quarters. Sylvia discards of her own trousers too, and walks back over to pull him close again, one hand caressing the hairs on his thigh and moving up to rub against the bulge in his briefs. “That’s a lot better,” she grins up at him before pulling him in for a kiss, enjoying the way he presses himself against her, his hands on her back, letting her be utterly in control.

She puts both of her hands down his briefs to caress his ass-cheeks, squeezing the firm flesh, and making him thrust his hips slightly against her, his erection brushing her groin. Chris exhales against the skin of her neck, planting open-mouthed kisses there.

She smiles, eyes closed, tilting her head so that he has better access. She pulls her hands out of his briefs and yanks them down, his cock bopping against her as it’s freed from the fabric, and she wraps her hand around it and pumps gently.

Chris runs his warm hands down her back and up under her tank-top, gently grabbing both of her breasts, and thumping over her nipples, and she moans softly against him.

After a moment of this tenderness , she steps back and pulls her top off. 

“Lie down,” she orders, “On your back.”

“Yes, Sir.” He plants a last kiss on her neck before doing as ordered.

She turns, and he’s such a sight; long, lean muscles, hard cock against his stomach, eyes watching her attentively as she pulls of her bra and walks around the mirror to climb up on top of him. She makes sure to slide his hard cock between her breasts, and then rub it against the hairs on her groin on the way up, and enjoys his stifled groan.

Warm lust rolls through her, and she can’t help grind against him. Her breasts against his solid chest, and her groin pressed against his cock. But it’s not what she’s really planned for tonight.

“I’m going to sit on your face, and watch us both as you eat me out,” she says.

Chris exhales heavily and grinds against her, licking the shell of her ear. “Yes… whatever you want.”

She pulls away and gets up on her knees, one leg on each side of his head. He places both his hands on her thighs, and reaches his tongue up after her as she lowers herself down.

He flattens his tongue against her wet folds without going in, and she exhales sharply in pleasure, spreading her legs further, giving access to his warm, wet tongue to rub deliciously but far too gently against the enlarged, slightly pulsing bundle of nerves.

“Chris… yes, right there-” She sits down over him, delighted when he fully licks her clit with firm strokes. His hands have moved from her thighs to her breasts, gently caressing.

She looks up at the mirror, groaning when his tongue flicks over her clit. She watches in the mirror how Chris’ face is buried in her groin, the way his neck and jaw moves as he licks her, the way his hands work her breasts, and how he’s spread out, naked and hard and yearning, but set on her pleasure. She’s rocking back and forth on top of him, squirming and panting because of the way he’s touching her.

The sight sends sparks down her spine, and she moans when he’s pressing his tongue flat against her, then licks and sucks gently at her clit. Her knees are shaking, and the first orgasm is building fast.

Chris’ cock is twitching against his stomach, leaking pre cum. The clear evidence of his arousal adds to her own pleasure, she moan deeply as she climaxes. 

Chris continues to lick her through it, and she groans, nowhere near having had enough, and leans back as his hands migrate from her breasts back down to caress her thighs. The licks are firm and quick, lubricated by saliva and her own wetness, and she quickly reaches her peak again.

“Fuck me,” she wheezes when she’s back down from her second high, “I need you to fuck me from behind, right now!”

She moves to let him back up, and Chris strokes her bare skin and kisses her hungrily. They’re both too turned on for much more, and she rests on her knees, and lets him manhandle her into the right position as he settles behind her.

He kisses along her neck again, one hand on her stomach, the other guiding his hard cock until he can slide into her, and instead use the hand to rub her clit as he thrusts into her, filling her up and pounding against her ass. She leans back, watching in the mirror as the two of them enjoy each other, his moans in her ear. The fingers of her left hand are buried in his hair, and the hand of her right rests on his thigh.

It’s quick and hard and fantastic; he’s stimulating her clit and fucking her just right, and all she has to do is take it, legs trembling, back rubbing against his muscled, sweaty chest while he licks and nips and kisses anywhere he can reach.

“Chris, yes, just like this,” she moans, control given over to him as he takes his pleasure, his fingers still moving over her clit, the other hand around her waist as he fucks into her.

She’s fighting to keep her eyes open, looking into the mirror as Chris takes her from behind, her pleasure spiking again. 

Chris moans behind her, his thrusts going more erratic, and he’s moaning into her ear. His brows are knit in concentration, eyes closed and face contorted in pleasure. His hand is working her overstimulated clit, “Fuck, so close, Syl…” he whimpers, and opens his own eyes, meeting her’s in the mirror. 

Chris exhales sharply, and then moans loudly as he buries himself deep inside of her, and shoots off. His hips jerking wildly against her ass, fingers trembling on her clit as he finishes her off too.

She sits back against him, riding out the orgasm, revelling in the fullness of his cock inside of her before it gets flaccid. 

They both drop back onto the bed in a heap, Sylvia sprawled on top of Chris in bone-deep satisfaction. 

“Computer, cancel mirror,” Sylvia orders when she’s caught her breath, and the mirror frizzles out of existence. 

Chris laughs, caressing her flank with one hand, “This, was so good.” He kisses the top of her head and leans back again.

Sylvia grins and cuddles closer to him.


	23. Shotgunning

Chris is resting on his elbows and knees on their bed, he’s naked, and his cock half-hard, his body is buzzing with expectant arousal. Sylvia is kneeling on the bed just behind him, the lube flask in one hand as she pours plenty of it out into her hand, spreading it and rubbing it warm in her fingers. She smiles wickedly at him, and puts he bottle aside, gently holding on to his hip before her lubed finger caresses around his anus, spreading the lube there. 

Chris closes his eyes and leans back, enjoying the caresses. His arousal spreads as she gently caresses and rubs around his puckered hole, not quite going in yet, but loosening and preparing. 

“Is it okay?” Sylvia asks, bending down to kiss his back, dipping her long finger just inside the ring of muscle.

“Yes,” he’s already a bit breathless, his cock now fully hard and expectant, “More than good.” He groans when she moves her finger in and out of him slightly, making a come-hither movement inside of him, and his cock pulses with renewed lust. 

Sylvia kisses him again, her lips on his naked back, her breasts brushing his skin, and her finger buried deeper inside of his ass. “I’m going to finger fuck you, Chris,” she says, pushing two fingers in slowly, as he groans.

“You like that thought, don’t you?” Sylvia asks, nipping him slightly, before kissing the place, sending spikes down his spine, “you want me to fuck you with my fingers until you can’t sit for a week?” They both know that since he’s taken dildos of considerable size, her two fingers are unlikely to have that effect, but the thought of being reminded about this for days, his ass sore and fucked out, is sexy as hell. 

“Yes,” he groans, rocking back against her. She adds another finger and obliges, sliding them in and out slowly, deliciously, but not enough. “Please…” 

It’s not long before Chris moans, craning his back and sitting back against the fullness of her fingers, wanting more. Sylvia complies, moving her fingers faster inside of him, curling and scissoring them, and finally grabbing his cock, making his breath hitch. It’s so hard to not thrust into her hand, but he controls the impulse. She slides her hand up and down his cock a few times, spreading lube and pre cum, and the glide is fucking amazing.

After a few movements, she grabs his cock tighter, strokes him fast, the rhythm matching the one with which she’s fingering him. 

The pleasure intensifies, and he’s hardly able to not squirm with pleasure: toes curling, chest heaving and the world narrowed to his cock and his anus and the way Sylvia is stroking him.

“So close now, please continue, like this- ah” his practically mewling, cock dripping precum down onto the towel underneath him. His legs are spread and he rocks back and forth on her fingers, craving the orgasm. 

“Come for me, Chris,” she orders. 

Chris moans, fisting the sheets and riding the wave of pleasure, until he comes over her hand, and over the towel, body shaking with the force of it.


	24. Begging

“Please,” Sylvia said on a groan. She lay on the bed, fisting the sheets, the pleasure rolling through her, spiking every time Chris curled his finger and pressed it against her g-spot.

Her clit remained frustratingly untouched, and pulsing for attention. She moved her hips up against him, to get more, deeper, faster. But he was merciless. With a grin, he moved his fingers just far enough that she couldn’t get what she wanted. He pulled out entirely, and stroked the sensitive skin on her thigh,

“No, no. Lie still, Sylvia.” He firmed his voice, “That’s an order!”

Sylvia moaned breathlessly and forced herself to lie still, to not move a muscle, to just take what he gave her.

Chris bent his head, and licked and kissed his way up her breast,  h is  tongue was  hot on her skin as he licked her nipple with board strokes,  still  slowly finger fucking her.

His cock was  hard and straining against her thigh, leaving a smear of pre cum there , and his clear arousal sent new sparks down her spine. All she wanted was for him to fuck her; cock, tongue, fingers, she hardly cared,  as long as she could come soon  “For fuck- I mean – Chri...”

Chris interrupted her. “No swearing. And no orders. Try again.”

Damn that man, she thought, trying to gather herself, but instead, she moaned when he stroked her clit far, far too gently with his fingers.

“You want to come? Or should I fuck you first?”

“Anything,” she whimpered, “Please, Sir. Anything, please.”

“You are so pretty when you beg,” Chris purred. And he finally took pity and shifted so that he could bury his face in her groin and take his warm tongue to her clit.

She moaned loudly, a shock-wave going through her system when he finally gave her what she needed, and she didn’t try to stop the wave of arousal as he licked her with vigor. Her whole body was trembling and withering with the force of her orgasm; she barely avoided thrusting her hips, and instead moaned her orgasm out, while Chris continued to lick her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way of finishing this within the month of October. But oh well.
> 
> Thanks to [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/works) for betaing!

**Author's Note:**

> I am following [this](https://rons-kinktober.tumblr.com/post/628551287401791488/kinktober-2020) list of kinktober prompts


End file.
